Stealing Air
by maraudermore
Summary: It's Hermione's last chance to help Harry to save all of Wizarding Europe, but this time she must do it alone. Hermione uses some powerful magic to hunt Voldemort in a different time, and with the help of some unlikely people. Hermione must now protect everyone she cares for and defeat Voldemort, because a prophecy has now chosen her as Voldemort's new opponent. Rating may change.
1. I: Black Hole

**Author:** HookDeary/Maraudermore  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T-M(possibly in future chapter)  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Hermione/Sirius, Lily/James, Regulus/?  
><strong>Warning:<strong> If you have not read the Harry Potter series and you are planning to… this story will give away almost everything. So, I suggest not reading it. This story will also contain extreme violence, alcohol abuse, and crude language.

**x-x-x**

**Stealing Air  
>I: Black Hole<strong>

x-x-x

"**HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"** Voldemort shouted in excitement, and Hermione couldn't hate and want to damn someone to the deepest depths of hell any more than the disgusting looking creature who named himself Lord Voldemort. Hermione felt a soft push on her shoulder, McGonagall urged her to go on, to put her plan in place.

Hermione stepped forward, making her presence known to Voldemort. He scowled as her bushy dirty hair and milk white skin appeared right in front of him. **"There will always be a flaw in your plan. Harry may be gone, but you will always lose."** Hermione kept herself composed, and jaw firm and tight, her wand clutched tightly in her right hand.

"**Enough! You stupid girl."** Voldemort spat at Hermione, while Bellatrix cackled at his remark. **"I have defeated Harry Potter, I am the master of the elder wand, and you will obey me until I have decided of how I will dispose of you."** He twirled the partially severed Elder wand in his long pale fingers.

"**You're wrong. This isn't over yet."** Hermione could hear the quiet chatter coming from the people behind her, Voldemort snarled.

"**Foolish girl!"** Voldemort spat once again. A stunner whipped through the air and hit Voldemort; he tumbled back onto the floor Bellatrix quickly running to his rescue.

"**Go!"** She heard McGonagall signal her.

Hermione apparated as soon as she heard her queue, she left with a loud crack, last hearing a distressed yell from Voldemort. She reappeared in Diagon Alley; the long stone road was vacant, and destroyed. Shops were boarded off, and the grey fog dominated the once vibrant, alley way. She looked around hesitantly for any lurkers. She stepped more firmly on her feet slowly gaining her pace until she was at a full sprint heading to the main entrance to Gringott's; the wizarding bank.

Hermione sucked in each breath as if it were her last; she continued to aggressively gasp for air. She panicked as she reviewed her plan in her head. _'Would it even work'_ she thought. She tried to be optimistic in this situation, but the image of her best friend, Harry Potter, dying was still vivid in her mind. She felt a sick retching feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her tears were sliding down her face as fast as her heart was pounding.

She placed herself carefully in front of the doors of Gringott's and closed her eyes; pressing the tears out of the corners of her eyes. She brought up her wand high above her head; pointing it down to the ground, holding it like it was a dagger.

"**Mudblood!"** Hermione heard a maniacal shriek and she jumped in fear. She could see Bellatrix making her way down the long alley.

Hermione stabbed the tip of her wand into the stone ground in front of her and the wand ignited in green and blue flames. Hermione dragged the cracking wand around her in a full circle until her wand was just a small wooden nub and there around her laid a circle of magic ash. She touched the ash quickly with her and used the ash to write the runic numbers of the time she wanted to travel too. She panicked trying to finish off the last rune when there was a large explosion in front of her. She was untouched though, the circle of magic ash marked a barrier, she could not be touched.

She suddenly felt as if she were being pulled up by the small of her back, looking as if she were a quiet marionette hanging from its strings. She breathed in deeply searching for air, but she could not feel it in her lungs, she moved her gaze up and she could see Bellatrix and her herd of Death Eaters struggling to continue, as if they could not pass any further. _Was that a part of the runic ritual, the sacrifice of her wand?_ She wasn't sure, she could only remember what to do and the complete outcome of it. She felt as if she was hanging by a thin thread. A dark hole opened where she had left the ashes, and it was as if someone had gotten a pair of scissors and cut the string that held her in place. She fell into the dark whole. Spiralling madly through time, she screamed but there was no sound. There was just falling.

There was a bright light at the bottom of the dark pit, and the air and sound was coming back to her now. She clutched viciously at her chest, feeling her mind slip away from the lack of oxygen. Her brain was throbbing and the rest of her body was hanging aimlessly. She wanted to scratch her skin, and let her flesh breath.

Hermione then hit solid ground, and the overwhelming impact of air caused her heart to jolt and slow down much too dangerously. Her eyes closed as she saw Gringott's in front of her again, and she grew unconscious.


	2. II: Mungo's Breath

**Stealing Air**  
><strong>II: Mungo's Breath<strong>

Hermione was on her back; her head was throbbing as she slowly opened her eyes. She had the hospital aroma in her nostrils and a boring white ceiling as her view. Was she in a muggle hospital? Had a muggle found her somewhere and brought her here? She didn't know.

"**She's awake!"** said an almost familiar voice; there was a sound of chairs scrapping the floor and people shifting around.

A tall bald man with dark skin sauntered toward Hermione, she couldn't move her body properly, and she was completely stiff. Her eyes finally landed upon Kingsley. She knew Kingsley from the future, but that future did not exist anymore. So what did she know anyway? Would she forget everything that happened? Her eyes widened, she needed some parchment and a quill, either she write it down and have a reason to remember or she forget everything that she went through and the entire suffocation of her being here would be ruined.

Kingsley was right over her staring at her cautiously. He had assumed that she was a dark witch because he had never witnessed such magic that had dropped flat and gruesomely in front of the steps of Gringott's Wizard Bank. Hermione struggled to bring up her hand. Her voice was croaky, but she managed to say **"Parchment"** and quickly someone that she could not see clearly was rummaging around for a piece of parchment and a quill. The unidentified person passed the parchment and quill to Kingsley and then onto Hermione. Hermione forced air out of her nose. She was extremely tired but she feared if she fell asleep she would no longer remember what she was here for.

She was still flat on her black, but she placed the parchment on her abdomen and she began to scrawl done messily everything she needed to remember.

_Do not trust Peter Pettigrew – Protect the Potter's._

_Tom Riddle's Diary – Chamber of Secrets/Hogwarts/Malfoy Manor possibly?  
>Gaunt's Ring – Gaunt shack<br>Slytherin's Locket – the Cave/visit Riddle's orphanage  
>Hufflepuff's Cup – Lestrange Vault<br>Ravenclaw's Diadem – Room of Hidden Things/Hogwarts  
>Nagini – Unknown<em>

Hermione grew frustrated as she wrote the word unknown; she didn't know much about Nagini. Was the snake even a Horcrux yet? Was the snake even in Voldemort's possession? Who did Voldemort even murder to make Nagini a horcrux? She was angry. She continued to write down Harry's name, but quickly scratched it out before the people in the room could see what she was writing. She grew nervous, but continued to write more notes for herself.

_See Dumbledore for information_

_Fawkes the Phoenix_

_Dumbledore's Memories_

_Slughorn's Memories_

_Visit Azkaban_

_The Lestrange's_

_Barty Crouch Jr._

_Malfoy_

_Crabbe_

_Goyle_

_Dolohov_

_The Carrows_

_Avery_

_Gibbon_

_Travers_

_Jugson_

_Karkaroff_

_Nott_

_Rowle_

_Mcnair_

_Yaxley_

_PETTIGREW_

Hermione grew angry as she scrawled down Peter Pettigrew's name on the parchment, he was still alive, probably putting his plan in place, or running off to destroy Lily and James and Sirius Black's life. Hermione forgot that she was being watched by Kingsley and she assumed two others. She was still looking at the ceiling as she wrote. She murmured **"Stupid disgrace for a man",** it was clearer then she expected when she spoke. She snapped her neck up much too fast for her liking. She could see who was in the room now but she couldn't believe it. Her dry white lips stretched to make a small smile. She didn't look very much like herself. She looked like she had gone to hell and back, and wasn't prepared to tell the tale at all.

The men in the room got closer to her cot. She laid her head back down carefully, cursing herself for being so foolish. Hermione looked at the boring ceiling again, so she could compose herself. The faces crowding around her were familiar but they were younger. They looked around her age, and it was so strange for Hermione to see this happening in front of her own eyes.

One of them took the parchment from her. she was to slow to take it back before he could see the last name she had written on the piece of parchment.

"**No please. Give it back"** Hermione said frantically.

"**What's this?"** the young man said quite casually, almost taunting her. He raised an eye brow and gave her a crooked grin. Hermione stared blankly, looking star struck.

"**Sirius, I'm working here. If you are not going to act accordingly please leave."** Kingsley snatched the parchment from Sirius' grasp. Hermione gulped down hard.

"**Please, Kingsley I need it."** Hermione sounded helpless, and she really was. What if they were to take away the piece of parchment from her, and never would she be able to see it again.

Kingsley quickly looked at her, and so did the other bodies in the room. **"How do you know my name?"** Hermione pinched herself again; she just kept slipping up, and revealing herself even more.

"**Um, you're an auror. Everyone knows who you are"** Hermione corrected herself quickly, but it was much too quick for them to lose suspicion on her. A lady in her mid-thirties, dressed in white walked into the room.

"**Visiting hours are over gentlemen. Please our patient is in fragile condition, you can find out what you need at a later date."** The healer pressed for the men to exit the room, and Hermione felt almost relieved.

"**But she's awake? Let Kingsley ask her a few questions and then we'll go"** It was James Potter who spoke. Hermione marvelled for a while as she compared Harry's looks to his. She smiled slightly remembering her best friend Harry Potter. The healer nodded, and retreated from the room, Hermione sighed. She wasn't sure of what story she would make up for them to get off of her trail.

"**So Jane Doe, What's your name?"** Sirius started, receiving a slap on the back from Kingsley.

"**Hermione Granger. You won't find any records on me so don't waste your time looking"** Hermione looked sure of herself, but she refrained from making eye contact with Kingsley, James and Sirius. She stared at the ceiling once again.

"**How much do you know about magic?"** Hermione looked slightly perplexed. They didn't think that Hermione was a witch. She didn't have a wand to prove it either, and she didn't have any wizard ancestors either. Hermione bit her bottom lip and answered truthfully.

"**I think I know a little more about magic than you mate. I also really need that piece of parchment because if I don't have it, my whole being here will be forgotten."** Kingsley handed her the piece of parchment, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"**Forgotten by whom?"** Kingsley asked in his low and powerful voice.

"**By me"** Hermione answered. They all looked at Hermione curiously and a lot more intrigued then before.

"**How did you get here, you fell through a black hole in the sky. We are thoroughly impressed by your recovery"** Kingsley continued.

"**I don't want to say anymore. I want to speak to Albus Dumbledore first."** Kingsley looked out of words by Hermione's reaction. James and Sirius stood in the corner of the room talking quietly to each other, turning to look at Hermione after a few hand gestures between the pair of them.

It was strange for Hermione to see dead men look so alive. She knew from the beginning that her stay would be difficult, but now that she was actually here she really didn't know how she would be able to handle this.

The healer that had tried to escort Kingsley, James, and Sirius out earlier had returned. They knew what she wanted, and therefore began to pack up and exit.

"**We'll be back Jane!"** Sirius grinned at Hermione as he stepped out of the room.

"**It's Hermione"** she groaned. The nurse moved swiftly toward Hermione giving her a potion to drink. She drank the potion silently, and then fell fast asleep.


	3. III: Slow Down

**Stealing Air  
>III: Slow Down<strong>

Hermione had spent more than enough time at St. Mungo's playing the fragile and sick patient. She had started practicing walking only three days prior, but now she was walking as if she had never fallen from a black hole. Sirius and James were constant visitors during her stay at Mungo's and she did not understand why they kept coming. Sirius usually came in with a new joke every day, and James was much more helpful while he brought the Daily Prophet with him.

She had met Remus thrice to her great pleasure. They discussed several intellectual things, while James and Sirius groaned and stared at whatever laid nearby. Hermione met Lily twice and she had quite a round belly. Hermione found out that Lily was eight months pregnant and that she already had her baby names chosen, and James had no longer a say in what they named their child because of his immature behaviour beforehand. Hermione marvelled at speaking to Lily Potter, she only ever admired her. It was her love and sacrifice that saved Harry from dying that Halloween night a little over eighteen years ago. Yet it was not eighteen years anymore, because little Harry still had some time to be born. Lily was so much like a miracle that it was hard for Hermione to process it.

Hermione met Peter Pettigrew once, and it did not go well. Hermione didn't mean to give him the cold shoulder; it was just a natural reaction. Hermione still didn't know if Peter had cowardly become a death eater to save his own life, but she knew that if she had the chance to save him, she would and it would be for James, Lily, Sirius and Remus' sake of course. Peter didn't come back after that meeting and Hermione almost felt bad that she had pushed him away, but other things crossed her mind and then that feeling of guilt was lost.

"**So, where are you headed now Hermione?"** James asked. Hermione was being released from the intensive care wing at St. Mungo's and was granted permission to leave. Sirius and James came to see her off, but Hermione knew she'd be seeing much more of them than they knew.

"**Um, I don't know**" Hermione avoided making eye contact with the pair of them. She felt almost naked without a wand, and she wondered how she would be able to get her hands on one. The small piece of parchment was tucked away in Hermione's pocket and Hermione's extension charmed beaded bag hung from her wrist. Hermione didn't have a sufficient amount of money to buy herself a new wand, or survive for that matter.

"**Don't you still need to rest? That's what that nutty healer said, didn't she?"** Sirius had an ice cream cone in his hand, and all she could see was Ron holding that same ice cream cone and trying to offer her some. She looked away quickly.

"**Um, yeah, she did say that, but I don't need it. I'm perfectly fine"** Hermione swung the beaded bag slightly back and forth, and a crash erupted from the small bag. Everyone looked at each other, and Sirius was the first to break the silence by laughing.

"**What do you have in there?"** James chuckled, while poking at her bag; he expected an explosion to start from the motion.

"**Uh, those are my books"** Hermione smiled sheepishly.

It was like making friends all over again, and as she could recall it was difficult for Hermione to make friends on her first day at Hogwarts. Hermione wasn't planning on changing for anyone. She realized that if she wanted to make at least a few friends, or allies which was a better suited word, it would take some time.

"**I'm going to go to Ollivander's. I hope to see you both soon and thank you for keeping me company."** Hermione turned to walk down the muggle road, heading straight for the Leaky Cauldron.

"**Hey! Wait! Hermione!"** Sirius shouted for Hermione's attention. The pair of them jogged through the distance Hermione had made between them.

"**So, how about Sirius accompanies you to Ollivander's and where ever else you want to go and then Sirius can take you over to Godric's Hollow and I'll have Lily prepare dinner for all of us. How does that sound?"** James smiled as if he thought he deserved a high-five or a reward of some nature. Hermione smiled and accepted the offer. Besides if she couldn't get her hands on a wand then she would be virtually unprotected, and with her paranoia she was better off with Sirius coming along with her.

Sirius nodded at James, almost as if just by looking at each other they knew what each other was thinking.

"**See you James"** Hermione smiled politely, and continued her walk; Sirius quick to follow.

* * *

><p>Hermione pulled the door carefully of Ollivander's wand shop. The bell rang soundly as the door opened. Hermione remembered the intense intimidation she had felt when she had visited the wand shop for her very first time. She had that feeling again, and it was not because she was intimidated, it was because she didn't have a wand to show for, and it was quite possible she could find her wand again because her wand was something of the future.<p>

Hermione pressed her lips together; she was a ball of nerves. Sirius was casually walking around the room touching things he probably shouldn't be touching. Hermione looked up and down the walls behind the counter, the walls were stacked with boxes of wands and it was absolutely marvellous for her to see. She wondered in which box her 10 ¾ inches vine wood, and dragon heartstring core wand was lying. Her heart fluttered slightly.

A white haired man sauntered toward the front desk. He had a small cheeky smile on his face, and he was much younger then she remembered. Hermione was going to need to get use to this.

"**Hello Mr. Black."** Ollivander started, he caught Sirius' attention and he soon stood right next to Hermione.

"**Mr. Ollivander!"** Sirius said happily. **"This is Hermione Granger, witch extraordinaire, and star misplacer of wands"** Hermione smacked Sirius chest looking embarrassed. Sirius rubbed his chest in return and took one step away from Hermione. Ollivander chuckled and placed his elbows on his desk, moving forward to examine Hermione.

"**Hermione Granger, possibly related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, am I correct?"** Ollivander raised an eye brow.

"**Possibly"** Hermione answered unsure of herself.

"**Date of Birth and age Miss Granger?"** Ollivander looked down at his registry, the book was off to the side of his desk, and was large and quite dusty. Hermione tugged on Sirius' nicely ironed dark purple dress shirt.

"**Stay close."** Hermione whispered to him, and Sirius nodded in return watching what was going on. **"September 19****th****, 1961. I'm nineteen"** Hermione had calculated her 'false' age during her stay at Mungo's. She figured she was around two to three years younger than James and Sirius.

"**Alright, address of permanent residence?"** Hermione stuttered, and thought carefully for an answer.

"**Um, can I get back to you on that?"** Hermione smiled sheepishly. Sirius looked slightly perplexed; Sirius wondered what Hermione was really up too.

"**Alright"** Ollivander nodded and began his hunt for Hermione's respected wand. **"This, this, this, may be it! 10 ¾ inches, with hard vine wood, and dragon heartstring core, this one might be it"** Ollivander carefully brought the wand toward Hermione, her heart was leaping out of her chest as her own wand came toward her. Sirius looked curiously at her reaction.

Hermione took the wand in her right hand, waiting for a sign to see whether the wand accepted her as its true owner. The wand shook angrily in her hand and forced itself out of her grasp. Hermione frowned understanding what was going on. In the past the circumstances to receive her previous wand were different. But now that she could not receive her old wand which one would claim Hermione as its owner.

"**Alright, well I was so sure it was that one"** Ollivander had already turned away to look for another one. Hermione had gone through three other wands that rejected her until another familiar wand appeared in front of her in a rectangular box. Ollivander took the wand out of the box carefully, motioning her to take it from him. But the wand Ollivander was holding belonged to Harry Potter in the future, and an uneasy feeling fell in her stomach.

Harry's wand had been beneficial to him when he had first encountered Voldemort after his rebirth. If Harry's wand chose Hermione, the situation she was putting herself in would feel too real. At the moment she was absentminded of what she would do to get rid of Lord Voldemort, but she was well on her way to formulating a plan to get rid of the monster.

Hermione took the wand carefully out of Ollivander's hand; Sirius was looking at her intently. At Hermione's touch the wand began to flow around her hand, and when she fully grasped it the magic that covered her hand, glowed and skimmed the rest of her body in triumph.

Ollivander watched in great surprise and Sirius took another step back to get a good look at what was going on. Hermione put the wand down on the counter, feeling uncomfortable.

Ollivander began to speak as soon as the glow of Hermione's skin disappeared. **"My, my! How queer!"** Hermione stood unmoving, her eyes a little wider than before. Sirius held the same expression that Ollivander had shown, but he was quiet now, and only observing.

**"I've seen many wands accept their true owner, and never have I seen the magic I had seen with you and your wand. I had only read it in books and heard about it at second hand"** Ollivander was inching closer and closer, leaving behind the counter that once separated him from Hermione and Sirius.

**"Take care of this wand, this wand might need you more than you need it, my dear"** Ollivander looked almost giddy, and Sirius was now completely confused by the older man's words. Hermione nodded in response, her eyes still wide in surprise.

**"But there is still one thing I must tell you about this wand"** Hermione felt like she knew what he was going to say, and she steadied her gaze on Ollivander. Sirius inched closer to hear better, and he stood closely behind Hermione, close enough for her to hear his breathing.

**"This wand is 11 inches long**" he took the wand from Hermione studying the wand. **"It's made of holly wood, and has a phoenix feather core.** **The most interesting thing is that, the phoenix feather that belongs to your wand also had a brother. A brother wand that is, and that wand belongs to a sorcerer that many have come to fear**" Sirius was so absorbed in the conversation.

**"Voldemort**" Hermione muttered. Sirius stood up right, feeling uncomfortable. He paced slowly trying to keep his cool. It wasn't every person who could say they shared a wand core with someone so evil and destructive.

**"Take care of that wand, dear!"** Ollivander moved back behind the counter, closing the old book he had jotted all of Hermione's information in. **"Now, form of payment. 8 galleons please" **Hermione had forgotten that she needed to pay for her wand after all the theatrics.

Hermione pulled her beaded bag closer to her face. She dug her hand deep into the bag and found a small pouch where she kept her money. Hermione took the pouch out and emptied it on the counter. All she had left to her name was two galleons, ten sickles, and 30 knuts. She had nowhere near enough to pay for the wand. Sirius watched Hermione look down annoyed and then slowly grow embarrassed.

**"How about I pay for it in installments? I can give you the money by next week. Is that alright?"** Hermione's neck and cheeks had gone pink. Ollivander looked a little baffled; no one had ever asked him if they could do such a thing. In response, Sirius had pulled out enough money to pay for Hermione's wand.

**"You owe me"** Sirius grinned cheekily, winking at her in the process. Hermione didn't like the idea of having to owe someone money. But she accepted Sirius payment for her new wand and she tucked her wand up her sleeve.

After they left Ollivander's wand shop, Sirius escorted Hermione to the Leaky Cauldron so that Hermione could eat. Sirius paid for their meal as well after he had realized Hermione's financial situation, he sat down next to Hermione contently eating his food in silence but with a smile on his face.

Hermione ate her food meekly, as if someone in her year at Hogwarts would see her eating with a handsome man and begin to point fingers, though that would not ever happen. She finished her food, and resorted to stealing glances at Sirius when he wasn't looking in her direction.

After they were finished, Sirius helped Hermione up from the table treating her as if she were still in the fragile state she was in over a week ago.

**"Is there anywhere else you need to go?"** Sirius smiled at her.

"**I'm sure you've gotten tired of being with me all day**." Hermione looked away, feeling guilty of his smile.

"'**Course not. I'm yours all day" **Sirius tucked in Hermione's chair pulling her elbow lightly so she would follow him out of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione followed him carefully.

Hermione continued the conversation as they stepped out into the sunlight that shone on the setting side of the sky over Diagon Alley. **"I'd actually like to see Professor Dumbledore, need to ask him some questions".**

**"We'd have to owl him before you could speak to him though. He's a busy man"** Sirius was still walking along Diagon Alley, looking for the correct turn off to another alley. Sirius' hand was now at Hermione's wrist, but she thought nothing of it.

"**Do you have an owl Sirius? Could I borrow it?"** Hermione asked carefully. She felt as if she had asked or been given too much already.

"**Yeah, but I'm sure old Roger is perched up on the window sill of my flat right about now. We'll have to make our way over there before we go to James and Lily's for dinner".** Hermione released herself from Sirius grasp around her wrist and held his hand instead; she gave him an appreciative smile. She didn't understand why Sirius was being so kind to her, but she was really thankful for it. Sirius returned the smile, and then tugged her hand again so she would follow him.

Sirius stopped walking in front of _Obscurus Books _publishing company that sold its own pamphlets, guides, books, and manuals on the side. The book store was known for publishing and selling books that were normally rejected by _Flourish & Blotts_, _Whizz Hard Books_ and _Tomes and Scrolls_, in other words books that were too out of the ordinary were sent to _Obscurus Books_.

Sirius walked into the shop his nose pointed in the air as he stepped through the doorway, but a casual expression graced his face as he saw Remus Lupin on the other side of the front counter.

"**Hey mate!"** Sirius called to Remus, as Hermione followed him.

"**Oh, Sirius, Why are you here**?" Remus looked like he had been caught at the wrong moment. **"Hermione"** Remus acknowledged Hermione's presence with a smile, and Hermione did the same.

"**Hermione has a money situation"** Sirius raised his eyebrow, making Remus avert his gaze toward Hermione **"So, I brought her here to get a job. Put a good word in for her, alright Moony?"** Remus nodded, and Hermione began to protest.

"**What are you doing Sirius?" **Hermione's eyes were wide and staring at him.

"**C'mon Hermione! You couldn't pay for your wand, I'm assuming you don't have any other means of getting money, and it also looks like you don't have any place to stay the night either"** Sirius looked at Hermione curiously, he knew he was right and the embarrassed look on Hermione's face confirmed it. Hermione moved away from Sirius walking toward Remus so that she could introduce herself to the company owner.

* * *

><p>Hermione now had a job she would need to attend to four days of the week. She had also written a letter to Professor Dumbledore and had seen the inside of Sirius' flat.<p>

Hermione had been walking all day and restlessly sat down on the couch in Sirius sitting room. She read the letter over again, making sure everything she needed to relay to Dumbledore was in the letter, she also tried her best to make it interesting enough so that Dumbledore would not just turn her request down, in case she came off as a deranged witch.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_ You do not know me in this time, but in my time you gave me the idea to be in this time. I am not sure how much I am supposed to tell you without breaking the fabrics of time, or if those laws even apply to my case, so I will be brief._

_ I am here for two purposes to kill Lord Voldemort, and to protect those who did not make it in the future. I need your guidance, and I have useful information that will be effective to Voldemort's downfall._

_ I wish to join the order, and this way we can prepare our forces to get rid of Lord Voldemort before it is too late. _

_ In the future there was a prophecy, that I am positive will not happen in this time. I believe that in matter of months, maybe days, Voldemort will come looking for me. _

_Because of the timeline I've disrupted, I hope you can give me some insight that will provide me with information on what will happen to my person after I have fulfilled my duty to Wizarding Britain. I hope we can meet to discuss this in more detail. Stay well._

_Hermione Granger._

After she wrote her own name she drew the Deathly Hallows symbol. She knew Dumbledore would take particular interest in it, and it would be more likely for Hermione to meet with him if she had his attention this early on.

Hermione folded the letter and gave it to Sirius' owl Roger to take to Dumbledore. She watched as the owl soared through the sky in the middle of muggle London. Sirius entered the room with two cups in his hands. He handed Hermione some tea as he began to sip his coffee carefully.

"**You alright?"** Sirius started, as he watched Hermione continue to look out the window.

"**Yeah, I feel weird**" Hermione didn't turn her head to look at Sirius, she just spoke. **"I know this sky, but I also don't**" She sighed, sipping her tea. **"It feels strange, but wonderful. I feel ready, more prepared for what's ahead of me, I feel stronger"** Sirius looked at her curiously but cracked a smile as he sat down next to her.

"**You are welcome to look out my window any time you like, Hermione"** Sirius smirked, thinking that Hermione hadn't meant to tell him that. Sirius was right, he noticed Hermione get flustered at the situation. But all Hermione did was stay quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Any beta's out there willing to help me spot mistakes in my work? I haven't written a full fanfic on this account yet, so hopefully having a beta would help me continue writing for this story. Don't worry though, to all who have read and plan to return. I know where I'm going with this story I have almost everything planned! Anyway, please review! I'd love to hear what you have to say about my fanfic. Your reviews will certainly encourage me to write more! Until next time!

Also, let me know if the length of this chapter is Yea or Nay.


	4. IV: The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N:** I forgot to include this in the first chapter. Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with J.K. Rowling or own any characters written in this fanfiction. Except for Ms. Gamp, she is entirely mine; minus her surname. I borrowed it from the HP universe. I also do NOT claim to be J.K. Rowling, I'm sure JKR would rather publish her work than post it on this website…

* * *

><p><strong>Stealing Air<br>IV: The Calm Before The Storm**

* * *

><p>Hermione had had a tiresome morning; running around Diagon Alley with Sirius was entertaining but a lot of work. Hermione had the next day to look forward too, possibly a letter from Dumbledore and her new quiet job. But at that moment Sirius was escorting Hermione through Godric's Hollow, his wand in his right hand and his arm out for Hermione to loop hers into. Hermione had her wand close by too. Sirius' carefulness alerted Hermione, her thoughts were racing. <em>Had the Potter's already encountered Voldemort and his death eaters?<em> Hermione thought. _Was it already dangerous to be alone in a public place after the sun had gone down?_ Hermione knew enough spells already to throw off any impending attackers, so she relaxed her muscles around Sirius helping him calm down too.

The Cottage they met, felt warm just from the look of it. The lights beamed from the windows across the lawn. The evening sky made the Potter home more inviting. Hermione and Sirius walked up the front steps to enter the home. Sirius opened the door without knocking, a habit he had picked up since his fifth year.

Hermione's vision blurred, as ginger hair covered her face and a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. Lily Potter pulled away smiling at Hermione and welcoming her into her home. James met Sirius with a loud clap on the back as they moved out of the foyer and into another room.

Hermione followed Lily to the kitchen where she had already laid out the food they were to eat for dinner. **"Did you make this all yourself?" **Hermione asked as she looked around the counter stopping at the dessert. A mountain of treacle tarts surrounded by teacups of rice pudding became Hermione's most wanted. She had always had a sweet tooth, but her parents being dentists always made her watch what she ate. She swallowed down hard as she looked away. Lily was smiling as she took a tray out of the oven.

"**Yes, of course"** Lily grinned as she placed the tray on the stove top.

"**Alone? I could have helped"** Hermione was uncomfortable that Lily had made so much food on her own. She felt guilty that she had not at least contributed to the dinner she was invited too. Lily being heavily pregnant helped her guilt increase. It seemed that Lily was only days away from giving birth to little Harry Potter, her best friend, and the sole reason she was in Lily's kitchen in 1980.

"**Don't you worry, Hermione. Besides, I like cooking for others and you're my guest" **Lily aired casually as she salted potatoes. **"So, are you feeling better?"**

Hermione smiled appreciatively. **"I feel better, nothing seems broken anyway. Thank you for keeping me company at Mungo's by the way"**

"**No problem at all, can you help me set the table?"**

"**Okay"** Hermione pulled out her wand from the waist band of her one-size too big jean shorts. Hermione pointed her wand at the small stack of plates, levitating them with non-verbal magic. Hermione found that Harry's wand- or her wand was very obedient and very powerful. Hermione placed a plate in front of every chair and next to every napkin on the oak table. Lily set the cutlery without magic, and Hermione went back to the kitchen to grab glasses.

They were then all seated at the table with two chairs empty. There was a crash in the sitting area, presumably by someone who had just flooed in to the Potter house. A shabby looking Remus turned the corner, dusting soot off his robes. Everyone at the table welcomed him, as he sat next to Hermione at the table. There was still an empty chair, and Sirius groaned.

"**What's taking him so long? I need fuel!"** Sirius put his head down at the table, while James patted his back.

"**Did you see him at all today, Remus?"** James asked curiously to his best mate to the right of him. Remus frowned and shook his head.

"**He hasn't come by the shop for two weeks now"** Remus added.

"**Maybe, he's having some troubles at home"** Lily reasoned from across the table**. "He'll be here soon, or he would have let us known sooner that he wouldn't be able to make, isn't that right?"** Lily smiled placing her hands and her round belly, and rubbing at the fabric of her shirt idly. Lily had started a tradition where she would not serve dinner unless everyone was at the table, which lead to much protest from two particular men.

A pop echoed from the back of the house. Sirius and James jumped out of their chairs, while Remus followed behind them with a quick pace. Lily smiled apologetically to Hermione for the wait and they tuned their ears to listen to the four men who had met at the back of the Potter house.

"**You prat why are you so late? And why did you apparate to the backyard. Are you alright in the head?"**

"**Did you bring us presents? I haven't seen you in three days. Thought you traveled to Normandy or something"**

"**Should have, they have some good cheese there"**

"**Why have you disappeared all of sudden. Is your mother alright?"**

Hermione recognized the slightly full face of Peter Pettigrew enter the room with his best mates. He had visited her once in the hospital, but that was the last of him. Hermione wondered if he already had a dark mark on the skin of his left forearm. She or no one at the table would be able to tell, since he was wearing a dress shirt, with a jumper over-top, which was quiet unconventional for early July weather. Pettigrew nodded at her, acknowledging her presence at the table before sitting down in the chair across from her. Hermione kept a calm look to her trying not to hex him for his careful attitude toward her. Hermione felt like he was treating her as if he were being cautious, cautious because he knew she was from the future? She didn't know of course. She didn't know how to use occlumency since she was never in a position to need to use it. Hermione hoped Peter hadn't learned legilimency, but she didn't think he was the studying and learning type. Hermione watched as the food Lily had prepared hovered before them, and landing slowly on top of the table.

Everyone had got into conversation, and began to eat happily. Hermione had kept her eye on Pettigrew, watching him and making sure he didn't step out of line, because her hands itched for an excuse to hex him to Normandy if he so wanted it.

Lily's dinner party ended in a flash, the trays of food were empty leaving a few bones and crumbs. The glasses were already being levitated to the sink to be cleaned. Peter had left first with a reluctant handshake to Hermione. Remus left next, with a bag full of chocolate sweets. He gingerly hugged Hermione on his way out, and telling her it would be nice to have someone to talk to at the shop, now that he knew Hermione.

Lily sat down on the arm chair next to Hermione after Remus made his exit.

"**Hermione are your family muggles?"** Lily asked carefully, not to sound rude.

"**Yes, my parents are muggles"** Hermione answered her question.

"**Oh, will you see them tonight? Did they visit you at Mungo's?"** Lily bombarded her with questions. Hermione frowned, not directly at Lily's question but because of her Parents. In this time, Hermione would have been born last year. She wondered if she were still born, would there be two of her, or did she erase herself from ever being born. Still she wouldn't be able to ever contact her parents, unless she somehow returned to her time. Hermione resorted to telling Lily, and James and Sirius who were standing around the fireplace, the same thing she told Harry and Ron seventeen years into the future.

"**Oh, well, my parents, I oblivated them for their safety. They don't know I exist, but they're somewhere in Australia right now and that's what matters. They're safe."** Hermione looked around the room through her eyelashes, she hoped that no one would pity her too much, but James looked sorry for her, while Sirius stared at her curiously.

"**That must be very difficult."** Lily started to speak as she began to rub her inflated belly again. **"Why have you sent your parents away? Has You-Know-Who made contact with you?" **Lily seemed genuinely worried that that was the case. Hermione didn't want to give too much away, but if she said the correct things Lily would drop the conversation.

"**Yes, in one way he has. But do not worry about me; it's quieted down since I've been around here"** Hermione answered Lily, hoping that would be the last of that conversation. But Lily continued.

"**So, will you be going home? Do you have a safe place to stay?" **

"**No, I can't go home. I-I'll find a place to stay**" Hermione still had her beaded bag; she had left at Sirius' place. She thought of using the tent to camp out.

"**You can stay here if you like?" **James countered before Lily could answer with the same words. Hermione smiled at him, but Sirius spoke up before she could politely decline the offer.

"**James, your wife is pregnant. Shouldn't you spend as much time alone as you can until the tiny Potter enters the world?" **Sirius raised an eyebrow at James. **"She can stay with me. I'd like the company"** Sirius tried to act like he hadn't just offered a girl to stay the night without the sexual connotations, but James found it hard to believe.

"**Hermione doesn't seem the type, Padfoot"** James leaned in to whisper close to Sirius' ear. Sirius nudged him violently with his elbow in response, James flinched rubbing the spot Sirius had injured.

"**You know, as roommates. Friends. That's it!"** His last words came off with an exasperated air, mainly for Lily's ears to hear.

"**You should stay with Sirius, Hermione. In case You-Know-Who comes knocking, Sirius will be around so you're not alone"** Lily smiled at her hoping that Hermione would accept the offer.

"**Uh, it's totally fine, you don't have to worry about me Lily. I'll be fine!"** Hermione aired, of course she would be heading back with Sirius but she would leave to find a good place to make campsite. But then Hermione realized that she had a job to attend to, and she still needed to hear from Dumbledore. Hermione mentally groaned, was it really for the best to stay with Sirius, she could get a Room at the Three Broomsticks, or the Leaky Cauldron but she had no money. Hermione was caught in the middle; she negotiated the pros and cons like she normally did in tight situations.

"**Hermione please, I like you and I'd appreciate seeing you again, but not in the Daily Prophet in the obituary column."** Lily had a deep frown on her face, she looked like she normally got her way with the face she had, but she did look worried. James mouthed at her, telling her to accept the offer before Lily began to argue more. Hermione could only imagine that James had a tough time dealing with Lily while pregnant, she was probably already very opinionated and argumentative without an unborn child to deal with.

"**Okay, fine. I'll stay with Sirius, until I can afford my own place" **Hermione had lost, but at least Lily was happy. Sirius and Hermione apparated outside the Potter house to get to Sirius' flat that evening, and Hermione held a queasy feeling in her stomach from the thought of having to stay the night at Sirius' flat.

As they appeared in Sirius flat, he began moving things around without magic, as if he meant to tidy the room. Hermione picked up her beaded bag she had left on the coffee table earlier that day. She had all the necessities she needed books, potions supplies, clothes, toiletries, since she had used them on the horcrux hunt she had with Harry and Ron. She breathed in, taking in the scenery of Sirius muggle-looking flat. Sirius began to lightly push Hermione from the sitting room to a door amongst two others.

"**This is a guest room, take it"** Sirius said in a flat-tone.

Hermione opened the door to the master bedroom of Sirius' flat.** "Big bedrooms aren't my style"** He said casually. Hermione walked in, sitting down on the bed and setting her beaded handbag on the nightstand. Sirius smoothed the back of his hair down with his hand before he spoke again. **"You know where the loo is, I bet you're going to sleep now, so good night"** and with that Sirius left to his own room.

Hermione fell asleep in the clothes she had worn all day; slumber came to her like a dream, and a peaceful one for once.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up early that morning. It was her first day with a real paying job. She left the guest room to make herself some tea and toast and made Sirius some breakfast as well. It was eight o'clock in the morning and she was due for work at nine. She sipped her tea, munched on her toast, dressed into a casual blouse and jeans that did not fit into seventies fashion. She placed an untangle charm on her hair, so that she could attempt to brush it out. At least her bushy, big and wild hair fit into the standards of the time she was in. Hermione pinned it back, so her hair would not fall into her face at work.<p>

Sirius had yet to come out of his bedroom, and it was nearing Hermione's time to leave for work. She took a plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee and levitated it toward Sirius room. She knocked before she stepped in keeping her steps quiet. She didn't announce her presence with words but she set down the plate on the desk, making her way to leave.

"**Thanks"** Sirius said groggily, his eyes still closed. Hermione straightened up right, as if she had been caught in a crime. She looked at Sirius lying lazily on the bed his bare back exposed and the rest of him covered up with the red comforter. Hermione hesitated before she spoke up to answer him.

"**Uh-uh yeah, no problem at all"** She made her way to the door of his room, and exited without another word.

Hermione apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and made her way toward Obscurus Books. Diagon Alley was quieter that morning, there were people here and there but Hermione hadn't been on Diagon Alley without it being busy before.

She stepped into Obscurus Books a few seconds before Remus and they both greeted eachother 'Good morning' and they went to the back of the shop to start their shift.

Remus had a cashier job, while Hermione was allowed to roam around book shelves and help customers find books, or recommend them. She was completely satisfied with her job description and reminded herself that she really needed to thank Sirius, if not she would have resorted in taking a job as a waitress at the leaky cauldron. Since it was still quiet early in the day and the shop had only met less than a handful of customers Hermione was told to sort new books on to shelves from their package. Several books were levitated with nonverbal magic first being separated by genre or subject and then alphabetically. Hermione worked quietly looking at some of the titles. She had seen a few strange book titles, and even cracked a few spines under four hours of work. She had read the summary of _"House Elves in the Dark Ages", "Muggles Enjoy Witch Burning"_ a fictional novel, and _"The Complexity of Runic Time Travel Explained"_. Hermione was tempted to buy the last. She'd used ancient runes to get here, Dumbledore had pulled a page out of a book for her to study the magic but she had never read anything about the nature of the spell. She didn't know whether she would be able to return to her own time, or if she would still be born. _What would happen to her once she defeated Voldemort once and for all_? She had lots of question and a letter still waiting to be returned by Dumbledore himself.

Remus had called her to take a break and Hermione set out of the shop to wander for a bit before she had to get back to work. Hermione had opened a bank account at Gringotts in under ten minutes, and even stepped into the Magical Menagerie to see if a kitten Crookshanks was already in the saleswomans care. Hermione came across a large ginger mass of fur curled up on small pillow. This Crookshanks seemed to fit snuggly into Hermione's two hands. She wanted to cry seeing her Crookshanks so young, and not in her possession. Hermione spoke to the saleswoman and told her not to sell Crookshanks until she came back. She would have to discuss it with Sirius, but she still needed some money to pay for the kneazle-kitten. The salewoman obliged and Hermione patted the tiny Crookshanks head before leaving the Magical Menagerie and heading back to work.

As Hermione came closer to the shop, she could hear loud muggle music being played at the shop across the alley from Obscurus Books. A few wizards and witches showed faces of dislike to the loud music before they continued off in the opposite direction away from the sound. Hermione recognized the song, and decided to step into the shop. She hadn't heard a witch or wizard enjoy or listen to muggle music before and she was interested to find out who was behind the loud music. Hermione stepped into Viola's Music Shop, the doorbell rang as she pushed the door open, but it couldn't be heard over the loud music. Hermione moved around stacks of records, boxes of tapes, and shelves of music. She came to the front of a shop where a girl a few inches shorter than Hermione with violent red hair that was layered in several areas. The girl was moving her arms up and down aggressively as if she were playing the drums, before the song ended and there was some quiet in the room. She turned around to see Hermione standing there sheepishly, and she grinned widely at her. Then another muggle song that Hermione knew as Fleetwood Mac came on to the record player. The girl lowered the volume before she moved closer to Hermione.

"**You know who this is?"** she pointed her thumb behind her in the direction of the record player.

"**Fleetwood Mac, right?"** she knew the answer because her mother played Stevie Nicks' music when she was younger and she knew all the lyrics to the song 'Dreams' because of her.

"**Yes!"** The girl looked extremely happy her hands tightened in fists by her shoulders and she jumped up and down in excitement. She calmed down to look at Hermione with cheeky smile on her face **"I like you Stevie"** she had already gone and nicknamed Hermione.

"**I'm Scarlett Gamp, but the last part isn't that important"** She shook Hermione's hand reverently her mouth hanging open as she realized that she had something in common with another person. _'They knew of the same music'_.

"**It's Hermione actually"** Hermione smiled at her. Scarlett's excitement was almost contagious.

"**But, I think you almost deserve the name Stevie now. But I acknowledge you Hermione! Did you come here to listen to something good?" **Scarlett moved over to the record player and removed the needle and then the record from the machine.

"**Well, I just wanted to see the source behind the music. I've never seen a witch or wizard play muggle music so publicly"** she answered before she chuckled light.

"**And everyone bloody should play muggle music, there's more variety and it's much more alive! In all honesty, I'd fix myself up a sleeping draught the next time I hear the Hobgoblins play. I'd much prefer to hear Queen play, my dear Stevie. There's no culture amongst the swine of the wizard world, I swear it!" **She ended her rant with such passion, the average person would think she were a bit of a nutter. Hermione expected her to be pureblood now, after her confession.

"**You're quite passionate Scarlett, and I can't argue with you on that"** Hermione grinned at her. **"I have to get back to work now, it was nice meeting you!" **Hermione turned to leave.

"**I hope to see you again in my midst Hermione!"** Scarlett said with a calm shout, Hermione could even hear the smile on her face. Her attitude put Hermione in a good mood as she walked across the alley and stepped into Obscurus Books to continue to work.

* * *

><p>Hermione was ready to go home around six o'clock. She finished up what she was doing and said goodbye to her boss and Remus on her way out.<p>

"**Hey! Hermione wait!"** Remus called running after her**. "I'm headed your way, if you know what I mean"** Remus nodded at her smiling.

"**Come along then"** Hermione answered. She still revelled in the fact that she was in the presence of someone she knew to be much older than her, even her professor. But now they were the same age and it felt like they were playing a game. They walked down to the end of the alley and then apparated into Sirius' flat.

They both found Sirius lounging on the couch, staring at the ceiling and eating a bag of crisps. He looked at them a few seconds after the pop of their apparation hit his ears.

"**Wotcher"** he said casually as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"**Do you even eat real food when you're alone?"** Remus started with an amused expression on his face.

"**I'm pretty useless when it comes to cooking, I'm sure you've noticed already Remus"** Sirius groaned as he slowly got up from the couch, placing the bag of crisps on the coffee table.

"**Would you like me to cook for you?"** Hermione asked carefully. She cooked for him this morning and she didn't mind doing it again, since he had allowed her to stay in his home.

"**What can you cook?"** Remus answered first.

"**You don't have too"** Sirius started.

"**I'm hungry myself so, I'll see what I can make with what you already have, alright?"** Hermione added moving toward the kitchen area of the room. She scavenged around for food and decided to make enough spaghetti for three.

When Hermione finished her cooking, they sat down together at the small round table to eat their food.

Roger flew in to the sitting room just as they were finishing their meal. **"Ay, Roger"** Sirius dragged out his words as if he were speaking to long lost pal of his. **"Good to see you lad. Took you long enough to return. Hermione there's something for you"** Sirius motioned toward the letter that Roger carried. Hermione got up quickly from the table and moved over to Roger who was cleaning his feathers. Hermione took the letter from Roger and read Dumbledore's handwriting carefully.

_Hello Hermione,_

_I see you've given yourself a great task, and I understand your wishes. I will see if I can help you after we have at least met in person. Shall we meet at the Hogshead in Hogsmeade at noon on Thursday? _

_As for you travelling in time, this is a delicate matter. For you see, time is not something to meddle with and can become quite dangerous. I am unsure if this time travel could be harmful towards you, but I believe you've already disrupted time by already being here. I presume you've also given me your real name, yes? You see our names our sacred, we cannot lose our names because they alone hold a great portion of our magical 'DNA.', which would be what muggles call their own signature. If you were to sell your name, with magic the consequences would be catastrophic, but with time travel it is more uncertain because it is not a common thing to happen. You must be careful with what you say, if you are really from the future, do not tell anyone that you are._

_As for joining the Order of the Phoenix, I'm perplexed to know that you know of the Order. Though that might confirm your time travels. I cannot grant you access into the Order unless I know the kind of person you are. So, we will discuss this when we meet._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

He finished off with drawing the symbol of the Deathly Hallows next to his name, like she had done. Though, Dumbledore did not mention or ask why she had put the symbol there. _'Maybe it was mutual understanding'_, Hermione thought.

Though, now the war that was going on felt more real. Hermione was steps closer to her goal, but there was still a long way to go. A least she had made some progress, and she would work harder to get things done. Then, realization hit her. _'How in Merlin's name am I going to destroy the Horcruxes without a Basilisk fang and without using dark magic?'_ Hermione was now at a block in her plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know there are a lot of errors in this chapter, but I'm posting it anyway and then I'll update again with an edited version. I just wanted to get this chapter up because I'm a day behind my goal. This story has gotten a lot of views and a few follows and what not, but there are no reviews. /sad face.

Please! Please! Tell me what you think in a review! I will treasure you no matter what you think of this chapter or this story. I hope to have the next chapter within at least 7 days, if not sooner. Thanks for reading!

**EDIT:** reposted.


End file.
